Competition
by HyperExtended
Summary: Nate Orton is the MMA Fighter and younger brother of Randy Orton that have jealously over his older brother. The main problems starts when Randy took his girlfriend into family dinner. Emotion and Anger took the both of them into the miserable situation. What will happened next?


**AN: Hello guys, this is my first story. First of all I'd just want to say that my English was not perfect at all, so if there are some words that contained some mistake on it, just let it flow okay? But I gonna try to make these words understandable. So enjoy the story lads!**

**All Characters belongs to themselves and WWE, I had nothing, just making some fan fictions **

Chapter 1

"Okay last one Nate, you're gonna make it come on…" said the guy who wearing the boxing pad around his hands. On the other side, Nathan Orton was sweated heavily in his middle of MMA Training, looks very exhausted. He would think that the bottle of water is a 24 Karat gold. "Hell yeah sir, I'm afraid that your hands would be broken with just holding that pad" Nate got up and put his hands on the fighting stance once again. "Damn you Orton, you going to make me sweaty all the week…"

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Did you really sure about this? I'm not sure I can make into this…" Kelly said while she sitting on the passenger seat next to driver seat. "Pretty sure honey, of course my family will treat you as the one of my family, have you met my father before?" Randy grabs his girlfriend's hands gently and gives a smile to her. "Yup, he's a nice person..."

Randy and Kelly has been a couple for 3 months, it has no secret that many WWE Superstars and WWE Divas being a couple when they worked for the company. Over the years they travel together, same shows same town and same workplace. The company gives some 1 week holiday, so Randy took his girlfriend to have a dinner in his house and stay for a week. The Couple arrived on Orton's family house, big house with a big yard behind. They make a way to the front door after they took some of the stuff from the car.

"Welcome home my sweetheart… you must be Barbie, right?" The old lady welcoming them, and give the couple some kiss on the cheek. Kelly acknowledges this old lady as Mrs. Orton, Randy's mother. "Randy have been told me a lot thing about you sweetheart, no doubt if Randy choose you as his women." Mrs. Orton chuckled, so does Kelly. "Yes you're right mom whatever, where's Nate?" Randy asked for his little brother. "He should be home in a couple of hours, let me called him..."

* * *

"You're done Orton, I think you're ready for this Sunday fight, now get rest!" The Coaches said while Nate was laying down on the Ring mat. "Allright then…" he got up, grabbing the ring ropes because of the big portion of training in one night, looks very exhausted, and having bad mood. He broke up with his girlfriend last night, he planned that he will propose his girlfriend after he winning the fight, but everything changed and his plan doesn't go well. Nate took a shower and then put his training gear to his bag, and suddenly his phone rang.

"Nate, where are you? You better go home now because your brother was here and we are going to have a family dinner." His mom said from the other side. "Have I told you that I was train for my Sunday fight? Come on mo…." Before he can finished his words, his mom interrupt, "Just go home Nathan, it's an order" The old lady finished her words. "Okay okay I go home now…bye mom" Nate hang up the phone. Nate mumbling with every word that out from his brain then he took his superbike from the parking lot and drove that bike with the high speed.

"Hey Nate, what's up… "Randy greeting his brother as Nate came in from the front door. "Not so good…" Nate answered the question with unfriendly face mimics, he just walk to his room without saying anything else. He put the bag and went to the dining room to see his mother. "Oh.. Nathan finally you're here, so we can start this family dinner right?" Mr. Orton or Cowboy Bob Orton said to his youngest son. "Well glad to hear you welcoming me dad…" Nate took a seat in the nearby dining chair.

Randy and Kelly just come to dining room as Nate eyebrow raised. "I thought you were coming home alone Rand…" He said. "No you think?" He answers with annoying face. "Nate, you haven't met the girl before? Nate this is Barbie, Barbie this is Nathan… Randy's youngest brother" Mrs. Orton said as the old lady came from the kitchen. "Hello Nathan…" Kelly offered her hands and smile to the young slender guy. "You should call her Kelly, okay tough guy? That was the rules on the backstage." Randy interrupted. "This is not a backstage Randall! hey Barb, just call me Nate..." Nate shakes Kelly's hand. "Should we start eating now?" Mr. Orton said as he took the slices of the beef steak to his plate.

"_Barbie? Well she's cute enough… but nah, she has been taken by my brothers, damn…"_ Nate said with just in his mind

**AN: Let me know what you guys thinking about my story, don't forget to review :D**


End file.
